My Angel
by thewatchfulprotector
Summary: The cape and cowl seems to be getting harder and harder to don. Now taking the responsibility of a child, will Bruce finally hang up his boots? Or will he lose everyone he loves trying to save it?
1. Chapter 1

"You know I need to go." He said to the lean figure leaning against the entrance of the cave.

"You know I need you to stay." she replied, driving even more guilt into his already sympathetic heart.

He could practically feel Diana's irritation burning a hole into his heart.

"You know, this was acceptable when it was just you and I, but things have changed Bruce. We have a daughter now, you have responsibilities beyond this awful cave."

"Diana," He said making the short distance to land him directly in front of her. "I love you, I love Lana, but I have an obligation to my city. I couldn't ever expect you to understand that."

He said gently giving her worn down body a short embrace.

"Please be the strong woman that I know you are, for me?"

She cracked a smile at him, letting him know that he was no longer upset.

"Please don't be gone too long, I really need you here."

Surrendering the embrace, but not her hand, Bruce stared into the eyes of his only love.

"You have my word Princess. If all is clear in the first few hours, I'll be back by 1:00"

She complied, returning to tend to their child.

"I love you." He called up to the Manor.

"I love you too. Stay safe." She replied, turning from the BatCave, and striding towards their daughter's bedroom.

Bruce had never felt nearly as awful as he did right now. He had a duty to care for his wife and child, and he was letting them down, all for the sake of the city that had caused him so much pain. The city that had caused him to don the cape and cowl in the first place, was now proving more significant than his own family.

"Daddy?" Came a weak voice from just behind him. Bruce whipped around brisk enough to see his young daughter, holding her Superman bear tightly in her hands.

"Baby, what are you doing up?" He said giving his daughter a firm scolding, but soon calmed realizing that she wasn't some back street alley thug that was withholding crucial information as to relating to a crime spree in Gotham. "I mean sweetie, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I had a nightmare daddy, it was really scary." She said gripping the Superman plush even tighter, threatening to rip the invulnerable one's head clean off.

Nightmares had always struck a chord with Bruce. Since he was 8 years old, he'd been living with them. Every night he'd be jolted awake by the same waking memory of his parents dead bodies.

"Awe, are there some mean bad guys that daddy has to beat up?" Bruce said pulling his cowl over his head, preparing to leave for patrol.

Lana gave him a weak smile, and a long yawn, ensuring that it was long past her bedtime.

"C'mon sweetie, time for bed." Bruce said sweeping his daughter carefully up into his arms.

Looking down upon his daughter's frail figure, Bruce made his way slowly up the fight of stairs, proceeding to Diana's bedroom, where he'd only wished that he could crash for the night.

Opening the door, Diana's wakened figure soon came into view.

"Bruce? I thought you'd be gone by now." Diana said coming to a sitting position, noticing their daughter cradled in his arms.

"She made it down to the cave. She said something about nightmares, I figured she wanted to be with you."

"No Bruce, she wants to be with you." Diana said taking their daughter from Bruce, and laying her next to herself. "We both want to be with you."

They shared a kiss before Bruce headed off.

Diana told herself soon after his exit, that they would have a little chat when he got home.

**Review and tell me if the story should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

The clock on her side table read 3 AM. Bruce was two hours late, and Diana knew that he wasn't blatantly ignoring his promise. Something was wrong, she could tell.

Moving swiftly but attentively, careful not to wake the sleeping figure across from her.

She pulled the robe over her lean frame, and advanced through the chef's kitchen where Alfred used to make 3 course meals, through the study where a large portrait of Martha and Thomas Wayne hung against the gray wall, landing herself directly in front of the grandfather clock, where behind it, hid the billionaire playboy's darkest secrets.

Sliding her hand behind the glass, searching for the hidden handle, frightening situations fled through her mind.

What if Bruce was lying dead somewhere?

Would anyone help him?

What was she doing here?

She'd soon been taken over by her fears, so much that her small, feminine hands began to shake, making it impossible to find the lever.

Finally, out of sheer frustration and fear, she yanked the clock clean off its hinges, and was exposed to the darkness of the cave.

"Bruce?" She called out to the great abyss.

Feeling her way cautiously down the stairs, she finally landed on the ground, where the light switch was placed strategically on the wall, In a place only he would know, to put the odds in his favor in case any intruder would ever discover his solitude.

Almost instantly after turning on the light, Diana spotted a weakened figure crouched over the medical table.

"Bruce?" she questioned inching towards the wincing shadow.

His face turned, revealing the glowing lenses that were concealing his pain-filled eyes.

"Bruce!" She yelled, gracing over to his body, holding him up with her unbelievable strength.

"What happened?" She asked glancing over his entire body, scouring for any injuries.

"M-My ribs." he said through short gasps of pain, "B-Broken"

Looking down under his chest, she noticed the large tear in his suit, revealing a great amount of swelling forming around his 3rd and 4th rib.

"You're going to get yourself killed." She said, not even requesting to know the full story, as she gently pushed Bruce onto the table, firm enough to send him the message that he wasn't going anywhere.

"How many times have I heard that before?" Bruce said pulling his cowl up over his head, revealing his tired face.

She looked at him, gazing into his deep brown eyes, mesmerized by the sheer beauty the cowl hid.

"Don't you care about us Bruce? How are we going to survive when we get the call saying that you're dead?"

Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"You've had one foot in the grave your entire life. Don't pull your family down with you."

Bruce looked back at her, guilt ridden.

"Princess, you knew the risks when you married me. You knew that I'd never be able to give this up. My dead parents made this, my _dead parents_." Bruce elaborated pointing to the closet that housed his alter ego.

"And that's why you should give it up, so maybe after all these years you can finally let go of your anger, so maybe you can remember your parents in a much, safer fashion. Yes, you lost your parents at a young age, and yes I feel for you everyday, but do you really want your daughter to end up the same way?"

"Do you want to forget what happened to your family?" Bruce said forcing Diana to remember the pain of watching her mother executed.

"You're a pain in the ass." She said wiping her tears away.

"Yes, but I'm your pain in the ass." He answered, reaching for her hand, but touching her heart.

**Review, and give me some idea's of where you want the story to go:)**


End file.
